Flame of Magic
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: Ten years have passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi, and friends, had defeated Millefiore. And now the Sun Arcoballeno has finished his task in making the Vongola X a great boss. Now, Reborn, must finish a second task in teaching a group of wizards and witches


**Author's Note: **This is the continuation of "Flame of Magic" in my collection of one shots a.k.a "Flame Shots"… well I made a few changes like the fact that Reborn is still in his baby form, to make things interesting (but he'll probably revert back to his original form later in the story)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One:**

Second Task

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten years have passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi and friends, had defeated Millefiore. Ten years since they stopped what was supposed to happen in the future. Ten years after they stopped the man named Byakuran. It had been ten years of peace and prosperity for everyone in the mafia world. Fights among Mafiosi were stopped because of the Vongola Famiglia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had become a great leader of the family. He became mature and wise, a lot more different than what he was during his middle school days. He had truly become the sky, and his Arcobaleno tutor had taught him well. It was time for him to leave now, because he had fulfilled the wishes of the Ninth.

"Are you really going, Reborn?" a man with spiky brown hair, and dark brown eyes, asked.

"I've already finished my job, Dame-Tsuna" a baby wearing a dark suit said. He was standing on the ledge of the open window, as if he was escaping. "The Vongola Famiglia is in great hands now"

There was a deep silence, as the Vongola Juudaime stared at his former home tutor. He sighed before, leaning on the wall, with a sad smile on his lips. "Be sure to visit during the holidays, Mom would want you to"

"Hmph." The baby smirked "I wouldn't miss Maman's cooking. I'll definitely come back" Reborn said, before jumping off of the ledge and into the darkness of the night.

"Take care… Reborn" Tsuna muttered under his breath, as he approached the window and looked at the dark night sky. He sighed, before closing the window. The heavy silence was disturbed as his office's door was opened with a very loud 'BANG'. Tsunayoshi winced at the volume.

"TENTH!" his silver headed right hand man cried "Reborn-san is….! Reborn-san…" the emerald eyed man blinked twice, as he saw a sad smile on his boss' face. "Tenth…?"

"He'll be back, Gokudera-kun" he said, placing a hand on his Storm Guardian's shoulder. "Definitely"

"Tenth…" Gokudera Hayato breathed, worriedly. He knew Tsuna was closer to Reborn than any of them.

"Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna stopped in his tracks. "Can you contact Fuuta and Lambo-kun? Tell them Reborn is on his way"

"H-hai! R-right away!" with those words the Vongola Tenth's right hand man dashed to the nearest telephone, not bothering to question his boss.

The Vongola Tenth sighed, with a pitying smile on his lips. "Please tolerate this… Lambo-kun…" he walked towards his room, to get a bit of rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"ACHOO!" a curly haired fifteen year old, sneezed.

"Are you alright, Lambo-kun?" Fuuta asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "You're not catching a cold, are you?"

"Of course not…" Lambo said, nonchalantly as he barely suppressed a yawn. "Ne, when are we going back to Italy…?" he asked.

"Tsuna-nii wants you to finish your education first" Fuuta said, placing a cold glass of juice in front of the fifteen year old boy.

Lambo groaned, his chin now being supported by the table. "Why couldn't I attend a normal school?" he asked. "Or be homeschooled, at least"

Before Fuuta could answer, he was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He blinked twice before approaching the black device, and answering it. "Hello?" he responded, Fuuta smiled "Hayato-nii, nice to hear from you" he said, softly. "I see. Give our regards to Tsuna-nii. Ja ne"

"Baka-dera?" Lambo asked "What did he want?"

Fuuta shook his head "Nothing in particular. Tsuna-nii just wanted to check up on us"

"heh…?" Lambo raised a brow, not believing a word Fuuta just said. But since it seemed that Fuuta didn't want to talk about it, he shrugged off the suspicions. He'll learn sooner or later. He _is _the Lightning Guardian, after all, they can't keep him in the dark for long.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman with long purple hair, stood in front of the train station. Due to her 'unique' fashion, she was the center of attention in the whole establishment. Her clothes were a bit revealing, and most of the men present couldn't help but stop and look at her. But she didn't care, she already had someone she loved.

On the woman's shoulder, there was a baby wearing a dark suit with a matching fedora hat. Although his eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat, his lips revealed a smirk.

"Let's go, Bianchi" the baby said in a low tone.

The woman smiled, slightly, and nodded, as she walked towards (and passed through) a pillar with the number 9 on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"…another year here…" Lambo sighed, as he followed the crowd. He didn't hate the school, in fact he had made great friends in Hogwarts. He just felt uncomfortable hanging around with wizards of his age. I mean, he wasn't going to _use _all of this 'magical' things in the real world.

Tsuna grew to be a great boss without this knowledge. So why should he indulge himself in the fantasy called 'magic'?

He _tried _failing all of his subjects, but when he did he received a few howlers from the side of the Varia. Hell, he didn't even know those guys well, making him wonder how they knew of the wizarding world. As he entered the Great Hall, and took a seat in the table of the Gryffindors, he yawned and half-listened to the headmaster as he made some announcements after the sorting of the first years.

He blinked, thrice before gaping and standing up. It was then he noticed a pair of familiar figures on the teachers' table. "Y-you….!" He pointed at the two.

The woman's eyes widened, before standing up. "You are…" she muttered before screaming…. "ROMEO!!!" and with that the young Bovino fainted with a whole batch of smoking violet cake on his face.

_'To…le…ra…te…' _

Meanwhile, in the Vongola Base in Italy…

Tsuna felt shivers run down his spine, he looked at a picture of his family (especially at a certain curly haired boy), he sighed, before deciding that he would pray for the child from the Bovino family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

**I know I should be reviewing for my subjects, but I can't help it! I needed to put this on MS WORD before I die when I receive my grades. Hopefully, they'll retain or go a few points higher. I don't know when I'll be updating this, though. I need to re-read Harry Potter, once again. **

**Hoping for your reviews**

**-anonymousgirl028 **


End file.
